


Safe

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Demisexual Character, I'm not even sure what this is, Multi, Nightmares, OT3, hurt/comfort kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has never really felt safe, when Cat and Alex are there she finally does. Mild sexual references but nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what I did to this. I’m not even sure this is really one story and not two that I accidentally mashed together in a way they shouldn’t have been. The one thing I do know is I made a mistake and fell into an OT3 I could get behind. So umm, yeah, read the crappy thing and try not to judge me too harshly.

Kara Danvers has not felt truly safe since she was thirteen years old, or she hadn’t until recently. The closest she had ever come to feeling safe was after her nightmares when Alex would climb into her bed and hold her, comfort her. When that happened Kara was as close to safe as she’d felt since her home planet exploded. Even into the years after they left home Kara had been known to call Alex at three or four in the morning. When they had been away at different colleges it was not unusual for Kara to wake screaming in the middle of the night just to call Alex and listen to her sister’s voice over the phone lines, sometimes falling asleep while she listened, waking hours later to find Alex still talking. She often wonders now, years later if Alex had stayed up all night talking to her only to go train with Henshaw the very next morning. Once they’d both found themselves in National City more nights than not they’d find themselves curled in Kara’s bed or Alex’s, one or both of them needing comfort, though Kara never understood Alex’s need for it until she found out about her job at the DEO.

Then Kara began dating Cat and things changed. Kara felt as safe with Cat as she felt with Alex. It was never that feeling of utter safety, that nothing could touch her. Not feeling that way would always be a part of her life though. She was a superhero, she saw the worst parts of the world every day when she stepped into her super suit and took to the skies to chase down bad guys. Eventually the two of them moved in together and Kara felt safer than she had since Alex slept in the bed just across the room from her own. After Kara moves in with Cat and Carter she wonders if the nights Alex crawls into her bed will end. Cat understands though, she’s come to expect Kara’s nightmares and eventually Alex’s as well. There are nights Kara’s phone will ring at two in the morning, sometimes earlier and sometimes later, and Alex will end up in their bed, Kara sandwiched in between Cat and Alex, clinging to one pressed against her chest and her own body pressed into the chest of the person behind her.

Cat nor Alex would admit though that there were nights when Kara was out, chasing down rogue aliens that the younger woman would come home to find Cat curled around Alex after a particularly horrible nightmare that Alex couldn’t fight off on her own. Those nights Kara would crawl into bed behind Alex and wrap her arms around Alex the same way Cat was holding her from behind. Kara felt almost safe wrapped in Alex’s arms or in Cat’s but the nights she spent wrapped up in both Alex and Cat were the nights she had felt the safest in her life. Tonight is one of those nights.

Alex is in the middle tonight, Kara had been out chasing down this alien or that one and Alex had been on for seventy-two hours before that. Kara had been surprised when she came in at two in the morning and found Alex already in bed with her lover. She hadn’t done anything but shrug it off and crawled into bed after changing into her pajamas. She presses a kiss against the back of Alex’s head, she loves both of these women in nearly equal measure and the love she has for Alex has slowly morphed into the same type of love she has for Cat. She’d never admit that though, not to anyone.

“We should ask her to move in?” Cat whispers from across the bed and Kara looks over at her, she’d thought they were both very much asleep. “We should also move this forward if we’re going to continue it.”

Kara raises an eyebrow at her lover, “What do you mean?”

“Kara, you love her,” she smiles, “she may be your foster sister but you love her so much more than that.” Kara is about to refute the claim, deny that she loves anyone but Cat, “I love her too,” she says before Kara can interrupt. “I love you both, just as much as I love the other.” She shakes her head, “I don’t deserve either of you, but I would do anything to keep you both.”

Things begin to drift through Kara’s mind then, nights spent curled up on the couch with Alex and Cat, candle lit dinners at home, nights when Carter was with his father spent at little restaurants all over National City that the three of them enjoyed trying, the occasional night dancing, and so many other things that all equated to one thing. “How long have the two of you known we were dating?”

Cat smiles then, “My love, the two of you were dating long before I ever came along.”

Looking down at the woman in her arms Kara smiles, “I guess I simply never noticed. Well noticed that Alex felt the same, she’s demisexal so it’s often times hard to tell exactly what it is she’s feeling. I remember asking her in college what that meant and her explaining it to me which left me staring at my sister, unsurprised that she would only be able to feel that way about someone she knew.”

Their whispered conversation is ended then by Alex turning in their arms, her eyes open and wide awake. “And yet I’ve felt that way about you since we were in college. And that way about Cat for a while now.”

Kara reaches up, her fingers running lightly from Alex’s temple to her chin, running her thumb gently over her bottom lip. “Go on, baby,” Cat whispers from across the bed and then watches as Kara leans down and kisses Alex with years of pent up emotion. When Kara pulls away, the need for air becoming a problem for both she and Alex, Alex turns to Cat. After she catches her breath Kara watches her lean forward, pressing her lips against Cat’s, kissing the older woman with as much passion as she had Kara.

Resting her head on Alex’s shoulder after the two people she loves share a kiss that lets her know they love one another the same way they love her, she sighs and rests a hand on Alex’s tank top covered stomach, running her thumb lightly over the fabric. Cat smiles watching the two women she loves. Alex reaches down and laces her fingers with Kara’s, “I love you both,” she says quietly.

Cat rests her hand over Kara and Alex’s joined hands, “We love you too,” she says, nuzzling her way into the hollow of Alex’s neck. Cat tucks her other arm under Alex’s back, circling the younger woman’s waist. She leans a little closer and presses a kiss against Alex’s collarbone while Kara watches them quietly, “Is this okay?”

Alex nods, hand coming up to cup the back of Cat’s hair. She nods, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll stop you.”

The older woman leans up, kissing her again while Kara leans in from the other side, pressing kisses over Alex’s shoulder. She frees her hand from the tangle of fingers still resting on Alex’s stomach and draws her fingers lightly up Alex’s arm, feeling the goose bumps that rise in her fingers’ wake. Cat leans across Alex to kiss Kara slowly, lovingly. “Do you want to wait?”

“We’ve waited long enough,” Alex says before leaning up to kiss Kara. Reaching out, Kara pulls Alex onto her side and Cat moves in behind her, running her hand under the edge of Alex’s tank top. Resting her head back against Cat’s shoulder Alex sighs, “I’ve never wanted this,” she murmurs, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone else.”

Tightening her hold on Alex, Cat kisses the back of Alex’s neck, ending the kiss with a nip and causing a small moan to fall from Alex’s lips. “Mmmm,” Cat hums against the back of her neck, sending a shiver down Alex’s spine. “Kara,” Cat whispers quietly and Kara looks up at Cat from where she’s been placing kisses up Alex’s arm. Their eyes meet and slowly Kara nods, pulling Alex over on top of her, causing Alex to let out another small moan when their bodies are flush against one another. She then sits up, Alex straddling her lap as Cat moves around behind her, settling across Kara’s knees, pressing kisses along the top of Alex’s tank top. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Leaning back against Cat, Alex nods, “This is perfect, both of you are so perfect.”

Kara spends a minute staring at the two women before her, “The two of you are so beautiful,” she murmurs, nearly knocked over by the emotions she feels for the two women before her. Her hands play lightly with the hem of Alex’s tank as she looks questioningly at the woman she’s loved for far longer than she’s willing to admit. Alex nods, Kara reaches up to cup the back of the dark haired woman’s neck, pulling her forward and into a deep kiss, “If you decide you don’t want this, if it gets to be too much, too fast,” she traces Alex’s cheek with her thumb, “you tell us and we’ll stop.” Alex nods, “Promise me, Alex,” Kara whispers, “because I know if you think it makes us happy you won’t stop us. But this, my love, this is about you.”

“I promise,” Alex replies, hands reaching out to bring Kara’s back to the hem of her shirt. Kara pushes the shirt up, slowly moving the fabric away from Alex’s pale skin, revealing a wonderfully toned stomach that Kara spends long moments tracing the contours of. Cat’s hands slide around Alex’s waist, fingers brushing over skin, even daring to dip just the tips of her fingers below the waistband of Alex’s yoga pants. “Make love to me,” Alex says quietly, “I want the two of you to make love to me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex lays sandwiched between Cat and Kara, her head resting on Kara’s bicep and her legs tangled with Cat’s. Their skin is pressed flush to one another, Kara’s front pressed to Alex’s back and Cat’s front pressed against Alex’s, allowing Alex to feel the press of both her lover’s breasts against her, still pebbled nipples rubbing gently against her, “You back with us,” Cat asks with a grin, her fingers trailing gently over Alex’s side, down to her hip and back up.

She grins at Cat, “I’m back with you,” she mumbles, “I’m also exhausted.” She’s lost track of the number of times they’ve made love in the last several hours and when she glances out of the window across from the bed she sees the first hints of sunrise peeking over the city. “You are both staying home today, right.”

Kara presses kisses against the back of Alex’s neck, her teeth and tongue following her lips, “We most certainly are.”

“But I have -”

“Nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow,” Kara tells her lover, “remember I’m your assistant, I know exactly what’s on your schedule for today. And it’s Saturday.”

Cat grins, she’d never admit it but she loves when Kara takes charge, “And what exactly do the two of you think will happen today?”

“Fun,” Alex says quietly, hands running up Cat’s back, “but for now sleep.”

Smiling Cat and Kara nestle against Alex, Kara burying her nose in Alex’s soft hair while Cat tucks herself under Alex’s chin. “I love you both,” Kara says.

“We love you too,” Cat whispers back because Alex has already succumbed to sleep. She studies Kara, “Are you going to regret this come morning?”

Kara looks down on Alex, who is sleeping peacefully, “Never,” she whispers quietly. “Are you?”

Cat shakes her head, “No, I love both of you with all my heart.” She kisses Alex’s collarbone, “We’ll talk in the morning about where we go from here.”

“Okay,” Kara says quietly, watching Cat follow Alex into sleep before she closes her eyes and follows after them both. For the first time, they all feel unmistakably safe.


End file.
